


Dress (uniform) for the occasion (#176 Uniform)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Double Drabble, M/M, Military Uniforms, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times to drag out the old uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress (uniform) for the occasion (#176 Uniform)

Don straitened Colby’s tie and brushed his hands down heavy green cloth as if that would remove some last nonexistent lint.

“Aren’t you just the handsome little soldier boy?” Colby rolled his eyes and made some of his own adjustments to his uniform jacket. “Now are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yes.”

“Getting married?”

“Yes.”

“To Ian Edgerton?”

“Shut up.”

“Oaky. Is he going to be all done up in his dress uniform as well?”

“Charlie promised he’d pry Ian into it if he had to.”

“Charlie stubborn verses Ian stubborn. I think for this my money’s on Charlie.”

~

Charlie stood in front of Ian, arms folded, not caring about wrinkles in his own tux. Ian was running his finger around his collar.

“You know it usually takes a direct order from a general to get me into this thing.”

“I know some generals. Should I get one on the phone?”

Ian glared at Charlie. Charlie didn’t flinch but then he never did. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

“For Colby’s wedding, yes I would.”

“It’s my wedding too.”

“And if you were planning it you’d be at the courthouse in jeans. Now move it soldier, we’re running late.”


End file.
